


It's for Science, Trust Me

by zestycheck (breathingfire)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, gets a little steamy maybe but nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingfire/pseuds/zestycheck
Summary: Taako hears something suspicious while cuddling with his beau, and decides to investigate. Kravitz feels like he's three steps behind, but he's used to it.(Behind the carefully curated mask of stupidity and aloofness, Taako is still a Fantasy NASA nerd at heart.)





	It's for Science, Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is just dumb fuckin fluff yall
> 
> from a prompt - "i can feel your heart beating"
> 
> just gonna take the whole "warm bc of love" thing and run w it
> 
> \+ no matter how much he may try to deny it, taakos a huge fuckin nerd

They were laying on the couch, Taako on top of Kravitz, Kravitz holding him close as he leaned his head back against Kravitz's shoulder. Kravitz didn't have to worry about limbs going numb or being suffocated to death by weight on his chest, so Taako took every opportunity to drape his weight on him all the time. For his part, Kravitz very much enjoyed the weight, the contact.

It was a slow day, and they just enjoyed each other's presence. Taako wasn’t normally one to sit and do nothing, (his time was  _ valuable, _ dammit) but he could do  _ this _ for eternity. He smiled and buried his face where Kravitz's neck meets his shoulder and breathed in. A hint of vanilla (this thug would put vanilla in  _ anything)  _ and the sharp metallic tang of interplanar magic. Taako started dusting his neck with feather light kisses, and felt the rumble-like chuckle of Kravitz underneath him. 

He pulled back to look down at him, grinning. Kravitz was looking back with a besotted smile on his face, and Taako knew he must be wearing something similar. He leaned back down and met him with slow, unhurried kisses. They weren't rushing for something more, content to stay in the now. 

When they finally broke away, Taako sighed happily and rested his chin on his arms crossed over Kravitz’s chest. Kravitz smiled dreamily at him and tucked some of his hair behind his ear and Taako leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed. When he opened them again, Kravitz was staring at him with  _ the sappiest _ look on his face. “What?” Taako asked, laughing.

“You just… you make me so damn happy. I love you so much.”

Hoo boy, there it is. He licked his lips nervously. He laid his head down on Kravitz's chest in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

His mind immediately went for the low hanging fruit. “That's pretty gay,” he mumbled. Kravitz huffed a laugh. 

“Gotta tell you something, love,” he responded, “ _ we’re _ pretty gay.”

Taako's lips twitched into a smile but he still didn't look up.

Kravitz's hands were gently brushing through Taako's hair when he whispered, “You don't have to say it back.”

“I want to, though,” he replied quietly, voice hoarse. There was truth in the words, but they were stuck in his throat. It's been years --  _ decades _ \-- it should be  _ easy _ . And yet, here he was. He cursed himself internally for being unable to just get the damn words out. Kravitz deserves that much, at least. 

Short of downing most of a bottle of wine or multiple martinis or maybe a Zone of Truth, he couldn't think of a way to get the words out, and he'd like to be able to say it without alcohol or magical compulsion. So he settled for kissing him instead, trying to get the message across without words.

“You're just so damn good to me, you know that?” Taako breathed as he broke away. He settled back on Kravitz's chest and he was wrapped in warm feelings and cool arms once again. The words came tumbling out without giving him a chance to overthink them. “I love you too,” he whispered, almost like a sigh.

At first he was worried that Kravitz didn't hear it; it would be just like him to say this vulnerable shit but too quietly to matter. But Kravitz's arms tightened ever so slightly around him, and he even leaned forward to press a kiss to the crown of his head. But Taako was a bit too distracted to acknowledge that because he thought he heard… something. It was faint, and didn't last very long, but it was there. 

Well… huh. Time to figure out if that is what he thinks it is.

How to get it going again… 

He moved to look at Kravitz, contemplating. He was still grinning, the doof. He was Taako's favorite puzzle to figure out - usually figuring out the ways to make him unravel, but also apparently figuring out other ways to manipulate his body. Perhaps he could do both at once, he thought with a smirk.

He suddenly descended upon him in a searing kiss. Kravitz made a small noise of surprise, but responded in equal fervor. After a moment, Taako moved to tug at his ear, which elicited a low moan from Kravitz. Taako snuck a hand between his legs to double check - and yep, half hard at least. He splayed his hand on Kravitz's chest… and nothing. Confused, Taako immediately ducked down to press his ear against his chest; maybe his hearing is more sensitive than his sense of touch, but no. Nothing. Absolutely bupkis.

“Taako, what the fuck?” Kravitz asked with a hint of laughter. 

Taako sighed as he straightened up. “Nothin’ bubbele, just tryin’ to figure something out.”

“Figure what out?”

“I'll tell you when I figure it out.”

Kravitz sighed and tried to hide a smile as he just accepted his fate. He was quite used to Taako doing shit like this, and he knew it was just better to go along with it. He started gently running his hands up and down Taako's sides as Taako became lost in thought. 

What got it started in the first place? Taako's eyes settled on Kravitz's face as he thought. He was pulled out of his reverie when he noticed the expression on Kravitz's face. Gentle, sweet, with a small smile as he looked up at him.  _ He doesn't even look mad at me for getting him worked up for nothing _ , he thought. And he suddenly thought of another experiment to try.

It would be uncomfortable for Taako, maybe, but he could do it. It was for  _ science _ . And he might be the planar system's greatest wizard, but he could do the science shit when he needed to.

He settled back against Kravitz's chest, head propped up a bit to look him in the eye. He leaned in for slow, gentle kisses, palm pressed on his chest, then leaned by his ear. And before he could possibly talk himself out of it, he whispered, “You're the best boyfriend I've ever had and my favorite person I've met on this world; you make me so happy. I love when you're a dork and when you nerd out about music. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, I love you, I love you.” He may not be the most eloquent elf in the world, but he can try.

Just as he thought, Taako began to feel a steady rhythm under his fingertips. He pulled back to look him in the eye. “Gods you're so sappy,” he said, laughing.

Kravitz just looked confused. “I'm the sappy one? You're the one who just declared his undying love for me.”

“It was for science! I had to know!”

“Know  _ what?” _ Kravitz asked, laughing.

“I can feel your heart beating, thug! Cuz you're a massive fuckin’ dork!!” Taako couldn't keep his laughter away either.

Kravitz tugged him back down for another kiss. “So if I'm the massive sappy dork, what does that make you, hmm?”

“Uh,  _ duh _ , the greatest magician to ever live? Able to make a dead man's heart beat with no necromancy involved whatsoever?”

Kravitz grinned again. “That you are, love.”

Under Taako's delicate fingertips, Kravitz's heart continued to beat strong and steady, and showed no signs of stopping.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow my taz tumblr [@zestycheck](https://zestycheck.tumblr.com). I take fic requests + prompts.


End file.
